hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Letho von Guleta
Letho von Guleta, auch bekannt als der Königsmörder, ist ein Hexer aus der Vipernschule. Seine engsten Mitarbeiter sind Egan und Serrit, auch Königsmörder derselben Schule. Aus Gründen, die zunächst unbekannt waren, ersuchte er die Hilfe von Iorweth und den Scoia'tael, ihm bei seinem Plan zu helfen, die Könige der Nördlichen Königreiche zu töten. Um seine Behauptung zu untermauern, zeigte er Iorweth einen abgeschlagenen Kopf, von dem er sagt, er gehöre Demawend, dem König von Aedirn und Souverän des Pontar Tals. Charakterbeschreibung von CD Projekt RED: (Stand Mai 2011) Wer ist der mysteriöse Hüne mit dem Narbengesicht? Warum findet man sein Konterfei überall an den Mauern und Aushangtafeln in drei Königreichen? Wie und warum ist es ihm als Dh'oine gelungen, das Vertrauen des ausgekochten Iorweth zu gewinnen? Wo ist die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Geralt von Rivien? ''Nur wenige Menschen können diese Fragen beantworten, aber sie müssen schweigen. Der meist gesuchte Mann der Nördlichen Königreiche ist immer noch flüchtig. Seine Scharmützel bringen seine Feinde zum Kochen, aber er ist ihnen bei der Verfolgung immer einen Schritt voraus. Er schafft es überall für kurze Zeit Verbündete zu finden, da er immer etwas zu bieten hat, womit andere nicht dienen können. Welche Motive hat er? Wo taucht er als nächstes auf? Tagebuch :Als blinder Mönch getarnt, gelang es dem geheimnisvollen Mörder, den Hexer kalt zu überraschen. mit eisernen Nerven und katzenhaft schnellen Reflexen - vom schauspielerischen Talent ganz zu schweigen - ermordete er König Foltest direkt vor Geralts Nase und sprang, ehe der Hexer sich's versah, aus dem Fenster der Einsiedelei. Dabei kam er nicht nur mit heiler Haut davon, sondern konnte mit Hilfe der Scoia'tael tatsächlich fliehen.: :Vernon Roche hatte Informationen, dass ein Mann, auf den die Beschreibung des Königsmörders zutraf, in der Umgebung der Faktorei Flotsam zusammen mit einem Kommando von Eichhörnchen gesehen worden war. Geralt blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dieser Spur zu folgen.: :Nun hatte der geheimnisvolle Fremde einen Namen. Offenbar trieb dieser Letho, wer immer er sein mochte, sein eigenes Spiel, und die Scoia'tael waren ihm in die Quere gekommen. Lethos Absichten allerdings blieben Geralt weiterhin schleierhaft.: :Letho kollaborierte tatsächlich mit den Eichhörnchen - er tat die Drecksarbeit für sie. Geralt sollte bald auf einige Antworten stoßen.: :In den Ruinen der Elfenbäder stand Geralt dem mysteriösen Attentäter ein zweites Mal Auge in Auge gegenüber. Was er erfuhr, verblüffte ihn: Letho von Guleta war ein ehemaliger Hexer. Es gab noch weitere Königsmörder, die die anderen beiden Herrscher des Nordens gemeuchelt hatten. Und Letho kannte den Hexer - Geralt hatte ihm offenbar einst das Leben gerettet. Dieses Gespräch endete jedoch mit zischenden Pfeilen und klirrenden Schwertern. Letho stellte seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis und drosch Geralt grün und blau. Dann ging er - nach Aedirn, wie er sagte.: :Der Königsmörder machte seine Drohung wahr und entführte Triss, wobei er Cedric schwer verwundete. Er zwang die Zauberin, ihn und sich selbst nach Aedirn zu teleportieren.: :Die Magie gewährte Geralt und uns einen weiteren Schwung Informationen. Letho war schon früher in der Gegend gewesen und hatte seine Komplizen mit dem Anschlag auf Henselt beauftragt. Und es hatte eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Königsmördern und Sheala de Tancarville gegeben, allerdings hatten sich ihre Wege ebenso getrennt wie die der Königsmörder und Iorweths. Wie diese Geschichte auch immer ausgehen würde, Letho hatte angekündigt, das Ende werde sich in Loc Muinne ereignen.: Handlung Letho ist zunächst im Prolog zu sehen, wo er sich als Mörder von König Foltest zu erkennen gibt. In einer späteren Zwischensequenz scheint er König Demawend Aedirn getötet zu haben und kommt zu Iorweth, um Unterstützung bei den Scoia'tel für die Tötung von König Foltest zu suchen. Im ersten Akt versucht Letho Iorweth, der nicht weiter mit ihm zusammenarbeiten will, zu hintergehen, indem er seine Scoia'tel gegen ihn aufhetzt. Als diese darauf nicht eingeht, tötet Letho daraufhin die gesamte Gruppe und überlässt den Elf den Flotsamer Wachen, die ihn gefangen nehmen. Um den Iorweth von Lethos Verrat zu überzeugen, bringt Geralt den Elf - als "Gefangenen" getarnt - zu Letho. Es kommt zum Kampf und Letho kann Geralt überwältigen, lässt ihn aber am Leben, weil Geralt ihn auch einst gerettet hatte. Letho entführt daraufhin Triss und zwingt sie, sie beide nach Vergen zu teleportieren. Letho erklärt Geralt, dass sie nun "quitt" seien und entkommt. aus einem ''The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Flashback-Video]] Letho gab später an, ein Hexer der Schlangenschule zu sein. Geralt traf ihn das erste Mal während seiner Verfolgung der Wilden Jagd - Geralt suchte nach der von ihnen entführten Yennefer, als Letho gerade gegen ein wildes Monster kämpfte und Geralt ihn vor dem Tod rettete. Zum Dank helfen Letho sowie Egan und Serrit Geralt dabei, die Wilde Jagd einzuhohlen und zu bekämpfen. Es kommt zu einer Patt-Situation und Geralt bietet sich an Yennefers statt der Wilden Jagd an. Diese geht darauf ein. Letho nimmt sich Yennefers an und bringt sie nach Nilfgaard, wo er sie beschützt. Letho arbeitet mit zwei weiteren Hexern der Schlagenschule zusammen, Egan und Serrit, die im zweiten Akt ein Attentat auf König Henselts Leben versuchen. Im drittem Akt erklärt Letho letzendlich seine Motive: Er und seine Begleiter wurden in Nilfgaard gefangen genommen und dem Kaiser vorgeführt. Dieser bot Letho an, die Schlangenschule wieder aufzubauen, wenn dieser für ihn die Könige des Nordens tötet und damit genug Unruhe stiftet, um Nilfgaard einen leichteren Einmarsch zu ermöglichen. So wurden Letho und seine Gefährten zu Königsmördern. Lethos Plan war es, sich mit einer Zauberin der Loge, Sheala de Tancarville, sehen zu lassen für den Fall, dass er erwischt würde. So würde kein Verdacht auf Nilfgaard fallen, sondern auf die Zauberinnen der Nördlichen Königreiche. Das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihm, so ergab es sich, dass die Loge einen Anschlag auf König Demawend plante, um ihrem Ziel - ein vereintes Reich unter der Herrschaft einer Zauberin - näher zu kommen. Letho enthauptete Demawend und nahm Shealas Rat an, bei den Scoia'tel unterzutauchen. Diese Chance nutzte er aus, um zusammen mit Iorweth weitere Könige zu töten und dies ebenfalls als Plan der Loge hinzustellen. So tötete er König Foltest. Randnotizen *Bis zum Release von The Witcher 2 war Letho von Guleta lediglich als "Kingslayer" bekannt. In der dt. Sprachversion wurde dieser Begriff dann mit "Königsmörder" wiedergegeben. *Sein Zuname "von Guleta" deutet auf eine Herkunft aus der Stadt Guleta hin, was aber im Computerspiel nicht näher erläutert wird. *Um seinen Hals tragen die Königsmörder ein Medaillon in Form verschlungener Schlangen, ein Hinweis auf eine weitere Hexerschule: die Schlangenschule. Galerie File:Witcher2-kingslayer-001.png|Königsmörder File:Tw2_full_Letho_1.png|Königsmörder concept art File:Iorveth and Kingslayer.png|Iorweth und der Königsmörder File:Witcher2CutsceneScreen-Kingslayer.jpg|aus einer Cutszene File:Kingslayer.png|Königsmörder Artwork Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Witcher 3 Charaktere ar:ليثو من غوليت en:Letho fr:Letho de Guletta it:Letho nl:Letho van Gulet pl:Letho pt-br:Letho ru:Лето из Гулеты uk:Лето з Ґулети